


and then there were none.

by citriine



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tragic Romance, i wrote a drabble of xantcha and rat’s death scene, name inspired by the spring awakening song stuck in my head, no names are used and it’s a lil all over th place but, uhm so basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citriine/pseuds/citriine
Summary: ‘as for her and ratepe, they were together. nothing else mattered.’this literally took five minutes to write but enjoy!





	and then there were none.

could she trust herself?  
could anyone trust her?  
her, a traitor to her kind and yet still influenced by her maker.  
_‘do not interfere’, _he said.__  
his will violated her mind, but she held control.  
her lover’s embrace awaited. he was beaming with the warmth of a thousand suns.  
slender fingers intertwine, like puzzle pieces fitting together.  
the demon saw them now. his attention shifted.  
the lovers’ eyes met, full of love, surrendering without word.  
and the world faded away, her lover’s image burned into her mind as all else dissipated.  
after three millennia, the sleeper agent finally found peace.


End file.
